Tears of the Moon
by Stray-Wolf
Summary: A story about what will happen to the 4 Friends after the last episode. rnSPOILER WARNINGrnThe four wolves are reborn but don't know each other any more. Will they find together once more. And will their tragic story repeat itself?rnMeeting and parting ag


The four wolves are reborn but don't know each other any more. Will they find together once more. And will their tragic story repeat itself?

Light shonen ai in the following chapters.

SPOILER WARNING

Tears of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. If it were so I would be a lucky girl, that's for sure! Chapter one: Meeting again

Kiba looked out at the sky. It was late at night, but he was still awake, far away from sleep.  
Even though it was a full moons night he didn't feel as relaxed as he should.  
He was hungry, but that wasn't the reason for his unpleasant feeling in the first place.  
Why did he come to this city? The answer to this question was there somewhere in front of him, barely reachable and just slipped away the moment he had it.  
His head started to hurt.  
Why… there must be a reason. Something deep inside him had dragged him forward till he reached this rotten city. But the yearning he felt didn't disappear. He felt uneasy like he should remember something… something. But what… .  
He shook his head. There was no way he could find the answer too that question in his current state. He curled himself up beneath the giant tree he used as his sleeping place and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
He had that dream again. That weird dream he dreamt every night since he could remember. There was himself. Running. And he wasn't alone. There was the sound of other running wolves. He heard them breathe, sensed their smell. And there was another smell… so nice and sweet it nearly made his heart flow over with joy and excitement. They were on a journey. Seeking something. Something really important. So important that his heart ached.  
Kiba awoke. It was early in the morning and still dark around him. He felt lonely and sad, like he had lost something important to him, like so many times before when he had woken up from this unclear sad dream.  
He gave up on trying to go back to sleep. The first people were opening their market stands so he would be able to get himself some food somewhere. He had given up on trying to hunt in the city. There was nothing eatable that could move from alone anyway.  
So Kiba held his nose in the wind searching for the scent of food.  
Yes, there was something…. And it definitely smelled as if it would taste good.  
Down in the streets of the city he followed his nose which lead him to a stand with freshly chopped meat and sausages the owner placed in the outlays.  
The man turned his back round heading for his truck to pick out another box of meat.  
That was Kiba's chance. Now he had to be quick. He came out from his hiding behind a car and headed to the stand. A nice steak seemed the tastiest for him at the moment. So he grabbed it just to feel… a cold nose pressed to his.  
He was totally puzzled and looked up. He stared into the caramel coloured eyes of another wolf, who was trying to snatch himself just the same piece of meat like Kiba was.  
His heart leaped with surprise and for a moment there was silence between the two wolves but they where snapped back into reality by the angry shots of the man whom the meat belonged to. He had returned from his truck, having dropped the box he was carrying and now running furiously in the direction of the two wolves. The box he had replaced with a long stick he was swinging.  
Kiba looked at his wolfish opposite but he was gone. The whole reason didn't allow Kiba to wonder about it very much. He had to save himself from the furious man aiming with the stick at him.  
So Kiba had no choice but to flee for now. As he was much quicker than a human that wasn't a big deal. But to his mishap he hadn't had grabbed something from the stand so he remained save, but still hungry.  
As he headed forwards he thought about the other wolf he had seen. It had been a surprise indeed. But now this strange feeling came back to him. Who had this wolf been and where did he disappear too so quick. Deep in thoughts Kiba turned around a street corner. And there, sitting on some steps sat a boy about the same age as himself, with blond fuzzy hear and caramel coloured eyes. He was chewing on a nice big piece of meat and, recognising Kiba, the boy grinned at him.  
Hey there! Wanna eat some meat too? It's really tasty you know!  
And with these words the boy threw another steak at Kiba. He snatched it and looked at the boy in front of him, not knowing what he should think from all of this.  
Come on! Sit beside me. It's nicer to eat in company than alone don't you think?

_Well, I think it can't be helped so it's fine for now _Kiba thought and settled himself down beside the boy.

Man that was a surprise earlier! the boy said. I didn't know that there were other people who were like me in this city. How did it come I haven't sensed you before? The boy took a large bite from his steak and chewed it happily locking at Kiba of whom he seemed to expect an answer to his question.

Uhm… well… Kiba uttered.

What's wrong with you? the boy asked him. You still look kind of puzzled.

That's just because… I don't know… I somehow feel… like we have met before. This scene… with us two sharing food seems so… familiar to me.  
The tousled haired boy look at him for a moment and then started to laugh.  
What's so funny? Kiba barked.  
It's nothing, really. It's just so… you looked so serious saying that. That's all. But then he paused.

I'm sure I haven't seen you before but still… Perhaps you are right.

Now Kiba really was puzzled How do you mean that?

The boy smiled In another life. Perhaps we've met in a life we lived before this one. An now eat your meat. It won't get any better.

Now Kiba smiled. You're right. Just before putting his whole concentration on the tasty meat in front of him he paused an looked over to the boy again.  
I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kiba.

The boy grinned. My name is Hige. Nice to meet you.

They sat together on the steps for a while, devouring their meal in silence.  
After finishing Kiba spoke up  
Nee, Hige. You were pretty fast earlier. I was totally surprised that you were gone so fast.

Hige grinned. No one can beat me when there's food to besorgen. It's really amazing how fast you are as a wolf. But I'm still not used to it.

What do you mean? You must be used to it since you are a wolf since birth.

Hige went silent for a moment. That must be right, but I discovered it just a while ago. Before that I was always in my human form. Perhaps that's why I didn't sense you in the first place. I'm still not used being a wolf and having all this amazing ausgprägte senses.

Kiba watched Hige closely. Tell me Hige, how did you discover that you are a wolf?

I'm not sure…. A while ago I started having this strange dream. I am running with other wolfes, but I can't make out who they are. When I wake up I feel like I have to remember something but I can't get a hold on it.

Kiba got up. He felt like being on fire. So my feelings are right. We must have met before. At least we have something in common. I have the same dream like the one you have. I'm running with other wolves trying to go somewhere… And when I wake up I feel like I have lost something dear.

Hige hat stoppet eating. Tell me… he said slowly, since when are you in this town?

Since about a month I guess. Why?

About that time my dreams started. Then it's true. We must have met somewhere or sometime before. He started to grin again and continued eating.

How can you be so calm? Kiba asked. He for himself was excited all over. And this strange guy just sat back and nibbeled his food like he had no other problems in life.

Well, for me the thing is clear for now. We seem to have had some kind of relationship we've found each other againan I feel like that was a good thing. I think you agree with me that there must be more of our kind. The other ones from our dream. We have to find them and find out what the reason for all of this is.

I agree in every point with you, but I still don't understand how you can eat now?

Well, you can't find partners from another life and discover the secret of a dream when your stomach isn't filled.

Kiba sweat-dropped _He indeed IS strange… but _and then he smiled _I think I like this guy.  
_Okay Hige, let's find out about everything. I have the feeling that this is what dragged me to this city.


End file.
